Save Yourself
by LittleBrotherVash
Summary: a dark story sasukexkakashi


Save Yourself

Disclaimer- this takes part when Naruto and the gang are older so it's not to, pedifiley. I don't own any of the characters in this fic. The song is Stabbing Westward - Save Yourself.

-I know your life is empty-  
-And you hate to face this world alone-  
-So you're searching for an angel-  
-Someone who can make you whole-

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted but he didn't turn around. "Sasuke help me!" Naruto gulped. Some one came up from behind him and now, he had a kunai to his throat.

"Well looks like I got you, and now your dead." Said a familiar voice. "Sasuke you killed Naruto"

"DAMNIT SASUKE!" A very pissed of Sakura emerged from behind the bushes.

"He needs to learn how to take care of himself."

"You need to learn to be part of the team." Sakura argued.

"Uhh Kakashi-sensei you can let go of me now…"

"Sorry Naruto." Kakashi put his kunai away and signaled the team to a huddle. "That will be all for today, Sasuke can I talk to you, alone." He said Raising an eyebrow, the only one that showed. Sakura and Naruto said bye and darted there separate ways. Sasuke treaded over to where Kakashi was head down. "Sasuke I…."

"I did what you asked. I defeated the enemy."

Kakashi paused for a moment just staring at him. He turned and leaned over the railing. He started talking, not taking his attention away from the sunset, "Sasuke would you like to spend the night over at my house?" Sasuke shot a very surprised look to Kakashi. "Well I mean, I know that you don't have any family and its and well I'll be alone to." He stopped his "school girl asking out her crush" stammering and looked at Sasuke who still looked dumb founded. "Look just forget I said anything." He turned his back to Sasuke. "Ill see you..."

"Ok."

Kakashi looked at him and smiled. "I have to take care of some things, meet me at my house at 8. Ok?" Sasuke just nodded and walked off. 'Oh Kakashi what are you doing'

Sasuke sat on his bed in his one room apartment and thought about the invite. 'What is this really about? Special Training? Student teacher bonding?' The thought of Kakashi being a father figure was just ridiculous. He went back to when he accepted the offer, had Kakashi smiled… "Don't be stupid, how could you even tell he wears a mask, but…" what if he did? What does that mean? Getting up off the bed he went to the kitchen and grabbed his bag noticing the clock said 7:55. He decided not to look too far into it and rushed out the door.

-I know that you've been damaged-  
-Your soul has suffered such abuse-  
-But I am not your savior-  
-I am just as fucked as you-

"Well I thought you might have changed your mind" said Kakashi as he let Sasuke into his house. It was similar to Sasukes, but it had a living room and separate bed room and wasn't as messy as his. Sasuke wondered where he was sleeping. "The sofas a pull out, that's where you'll be sleeping, so you can put your stuff right by it." Sasuke put his stuff down and just stood there. "Sasuke, just relax this isn't training you don't have to be so, stiff." Kakashi laughed and patted him on the back motioning for him to sit on the sofa. "Are you hungry? I'm not much of a cook but Iruka taught me a few things."

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi looked confused. "For what?"

"What happened to Iruka. Naruto told me."

Kakashi looked deeply depressed but didn't address the subject any further. "There's ham and stuffing, come make yourself a plate." He walked to the kitchen with Sasuke in tow. They sat at the table eating in silents. "So is there anything you want to talk about?"

Sasuke just looked at him "look I know you feel sorry for me, family less and all but I don't need your sympathy."

"I'm not trying to Sasuke."

"I can't make you forget about Iruka"

Kakashi just looked at him. "You know, I got this movie, Aska leant it to me wanna watch it?" He got up from the table and put his plate in the sink. 'Did he not hear what I just said' Sasuke decided not to fight it, what was he going to do? Go home and sit in his dark apartment? This was more interesting. He took a seat on the sofa, as Kakashi put the move on. It was some film about a hit man on an unusual job. Sasuke tried to stay awake but the days training was catching up to him. He soon drifted of to sleep. Kakashi noticed him and got up to turn off the movie. He grabbed a blanket from the hall closet and draped it over Sasuke. 'Well I tried'

-You cannot save me-  
-You can't even save yourself-  
-I cannot save you...I can't even save myself-  
-So just save yourself-

Sasuke woke up on the floor, as usual, the nightmare of his past would do that to a person. Shaking he looked around wondering where he was. He wandered down the hall in a daze, bumping into the walls stumbling over the hall runners. he made his way into the only room besides the bathroom. He walked over to the bed and just stood there. Kakashi rolled over in bed to see a figure staring at him. "Sasuke are you ok?" Sasuke didn't respond. Kakashi put his hand out and touched Sasukes' arm it was so cold. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm…" Sasuke fell on the edge of Kakashis' bed. Kakashi jumped up and helped him on the bed.

"Your burning up!" Kakashi went to the bathroom and got a cold rag putting it on Sasukes forehead. "Well guess I'm out of a bed" he went to step out of the room when Sasuke pleaded.

"Don't leave." Kakashi looked down at the sick boy. 'I can't do this, what are you asking of me?'

"I wont." he said as he got in the bed and held Sasuke in his arms. He started to stroke his hair.

-Please don't take pity on me-

"Kakashi…"

"Yes." Sasuke pushed Kakashi down and was straddling him. "Sasuke you're..." Sasuke forced a kiss on Kakashi, making his mouth hurt. Sasuke slowly raked his hand down to Kakashis waist line, undoing a button on his pants. Kakashi tried to force Sasuke off of him but Sasuke was strong. Sasuke left Kakashis mouth and went to his neck licking at the soft flesh then biting down hard drawling blood. "Sasuke!"

"Shut up" Sasuke licked at the wound he just made. Sitting up he worked Kakashis pants off and grabbed his hardening member and started to jack him off.

"Sasuke." Kakashi panted out. Sasuke wrapped his mouth around him and Kakashi couldn't take it he pushed Sasuke down on the bed and groped at his pants.

"Want them off?" Sasuke teased helping Kakashi take his black jeans off. Kakashi paused 'I can't do this' "Fuck me Kakashi."

"Sasuke I can't." Sasuke grabbed a hand full of Kakashi hair and devoured his mouth with his own. 'Who are you?' this couldn't be Sasuke. He had to stop this, but could he.

-My life has been a nightmare-  
-My soul is fractured to the bone-  
-So if I must be lonely-  
-I think I'd rather be alone...-

Sasuke threw his shirt over his head, sitting down at the kitchen table, trying to think about what had just happened. 'What have I done, What am I going to do now'. and grabbed his things. 'I'm done' he left Kakashi after he had passed out. He didn't know what he was doing. 'I need to get out of here' he left the gates of konohana village behind and all the people who had showed him kindness.

-You cannot save me-  
-You can't even save yourself-  
-I cannot save you...I can't even save myself-  
-Save yourself-

Kakashi shot up in bed and looked around the room. Sasuke wasn't there. He walked out in the living room. Sasuke was gone. 'I don't understand' he went back in his room and sat on the edge of his bed. Was last night real? Did he hurt Sasuke? He looked over at the picture of Iruka. "Will I ever be ok?"

-so just save yourself-

Hall runners are long rugs made for hallways for those people who don't have a over decorative mom.Promote this Deviation On deviantART


End file.
